One Week Too Long
by BrittneyJ2020
Summary: Callie goes away for a week to a conference leaving a pregnant Arizona at home to miss her like crazy. WARNING! G!P story if it is not your thing then please do not read.


**Callie's P.O.V.**

'One week…'

One freaking week! That is how long this conference has kept me away from my beautiful wife and our, soon to be born, baby girl. At first, I wasn't going to attend the TED conference this year.

Two months ago, the chief informed me that the committee wanted me to speak about my latest research but with Arizona being at five (almost six) months during the time I would be leaving, I didn't want to leave her alone. That night, after work, I talked to her about it and she insisted that I do it saying 'You need to go and remind everyone of how awesome you are'. So here I am sitting in the airport waiting on my flight to be called so I can return to my girls.

"Flight 203, Boston to Seattle is now boarding." _'It's about time.'_ I grab my things and head towards the boarding line.

 **General P.O.V.**

Arizona was running herself ragged around her house trying to make sure that everything was in order before Callie got home. She told the brunette the night before that she would be taking the day off from work so that she could be home when the she arrived. For the past week, Callie had been off to the TED Conference speaking about her latest research and Arizona missed her like crazy. They talked every night but deep down they both knew that it wasn't enough for either of them.

The twenty-one-week pregnant blonde finished setting the table for their late lunch as she heard keys at the front door. She smiled, _'She's here!'_ Arizona walked towards the front door as her brunette was coming through it dragging her luggage behind her. "Hey baby", the blonde happily said. Callie stops and smiles, "Hi beautiful" she says as her eyes rake down her blondes' body.

Arizona blushes at her wife's' response. "How was your flight?" she asks. "It was so freaking long" Callie groans, "All I could think about was getting back to you two" she says as she moves toward her wife and wraps her arms around waist. Arizona smiles, "We missed you…" "Not as much I as I missed you" Callie whispers as she leans in and kisses Arizona. The kiss starts off slow and innocent until Callie decides to deepen it by swiping her tongue across her wife's lip.

Both women groan as their tongues collide and Arizona pulls away before they go any further. "I made us lunch" she tells the brunette. Callie opens her eyes and looks at Arizona, "Awesome because I am starving. I had a small breakfast and the snacks on the plane were crap" Arizona laughs. "Good thing I'm here then, right?" Callie nods.

Arizona moves to break their embrace but Callie stops her. The blonde looks at her curiously. "I need to speak to my little one…" Callie leans down to Arizona's stomach and places her hand on it, "Hi baby girl, were you good for mommy while mama was gone?" Arizona feels the baby begin to move around a little. "Wow!" the blonde puts her hand on top of Callie's, "I think that's a yes" Callie smiles as she feels the baby move again and looks up to Arizona. "I'll never get tired of that." The brunette stands up and Arizona takes her hand, "That is because she isn't playing soccer with your insides. Now come on, let's eat before the food gets cold."

After dinner, the married couple moved into the den to start their movie night. Arizona was laying on the couch with Callie laying right behind her. They were now on their third movie and the blonde had long forgotten about it because since about five minutes ago, Callie had begun to make small patterns on her thigh with her fingers. Arizona closed her eyes as the brunette moved her fingers closer to her center. "Ari?" "Hmm?" "Are you still watching the movie?" "Not since your hand started doing what it's doing…" she groaned. Callie smirked, "Can we go to bed?"

Arizona bites her lip, "Yes, please." Callie carefully gets up from behind her and stands - holding out her hand, "My lady…" the blonde takes her hand and they head towards the bedroom. Once inside, Callie closes the door and turns toward Arizona.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" she slowly moves closer to the blonde, "I mean… you know I have always adored you baby but carrying my baby just makes you even more gorgeous and sexy." Arizona blushes as Callie reaches her and places her hands on her hips, "You've told me once or twice… but I wouldn't mind hearing it a thousand times more" she replies as she places her hands-on Callie's shoulders. "I really missed you this past week. Like _really_ missed you Calliope…" "I missed you too Ari. Phone sex is fun but it is nothing like the real thing. I have been craving you since I stepped out of this house a week ago." Arizona smiles, "Well I am standing right here. Why not give us what we both want?"

"I can do that…" Callie says as she leans in and kisses Arizona. The blonde moans into the kiss, sliding her hands up to comb through raven locks of hair. Callie rubs her hands up and down Arizona's sides, "Take me to bed and make love to me Cal…" the blonde says, breaking the kiss.

"Yes ma'am" Callie moves her hands to the bottom of Arizona's shirt and pulls it off. Once off, Arizona reaches up and unbuttons Callie's shirt as their lips collide again in a more aggressive kiss than before.

Callie moves them backwards toward the bed, sitting down once the back of her knees hit the bed. They begin to move up the bed until they reach the headboard.

Callie kisses down Arizona's neck and the blonde whimpers. The brunette feels herself getting harder with each sound her wife is making. She reaches around the blonde and unhooks her bra, leaving two very eager nipples in her face. The brunette took one in her mouth and began sucking on it.

"Mmm… Calliope that feels so good" Arizona tells her as Callie begins to play with her lower lips through her panties.

 **Arizona's P.O.V.**

Jesus! The things Calliope's hands are doing right now have me so close to cumming until it's not even funny. _'If she doesn't stop teasing me a swear I'm going to explode'_ "What was that baby?" I hear, which brings me out of my thoughts. ' _Did I say that out loud?'_

Callie stops her movements and looks to me. "Ari, are you okay? Are you uncomfortable?" _'She is so cute when she rambles but I have to stop this'_ I raise my finger to her mouth.

"Maybe we should-"

"Honey calm down" I smile. "It was just a thought that I said out loud" I quickly see her face go from worry to relief to confusion all in the span of three seconds so I decide to enlighten her.

I smirk, "You, Calliope Torres, were teasing me and you of all people should know that teasing a pregnant woman is more trouble than it is worth" She laughs, "Sorry I didn't realize that you wanted to move so fast babe. When you said 'make love' I thought you meant nice and slow…"

I move off her to take my undies off and move back on top of her, "Oh trust me, I meant that too but I need you right now baby. It's been weeks. We haven't had sex since before you left for the conference and the phone sex that we had just made everything ten times worse for me." I tell her as I take her hand from my hip and glide it towards my center.

"Now, please, please, please touch me Calliope… and I DON'T mean slowly." I moan as I feel her fingers open my lower lips and make contact with my clit.

"What do you want Ari?" I her my goddess ask me. I lean closer to her ear, "I want you Calliope, all of you." She shivers when she hears my response.

"God, I love when you do that" she tells me.

"I know" I reply.

She moves her hands a little further down to reach my opening and I feel her begin to circle it with her fingers. "Your so wet Ari… are you ready for me?" "Yes, yes baby. I'm so ready for you"

I must have given her the answer that she wanted to hear because the next thing I feel is one of her fingers slowly pushing inside of me. "Oh... baby... more. I need more Cal"

She pulls out and slowly pushes one… two more fingers inside of me "AH! Yes, Calliope that feels so good." She begins to speed up and I show her my appreciation.

"Fuck Calliope!" I moan as she hits my soft spot, "Oh! Oh! Oh! Just like that baby… don't stop" I tell her. "Wouldn't dream of it baby" she tells me. "I'm close Cal… so damn close."

She wraps her left arm around my waist pulling me closer and her fingers deeper inside of me. "Cum baby. Let me see what I do to you. Give it to me Ari" she tells me as she speeds up her movements. I begin to tighten around her fingers and I hear a faint whimper. _'Was that me or her?'_ At this point I don't care.

"CALLIOPE!" I scream her name as I move into obviation.

 **General P.O.V.**

As Arizona hit her high, all Callie could do was watch in awe. She could never get tired of watching first-hand what it was that she did to her wife during moments of intimacy.

After Arizona came down, Callie slowly removed her fingers, which made the blonde whimper. "That was awesome baby…" Arizona pants. She moves off Callie and looks down to see Callie's hard on staring right back at her. "I see that somebody is ready to be pleased" She teases as Callie blushes

"Watching you cum like that kind of got to me Ari. You're always just so sexy" "Well you keep talking like you were and I'll definitely give you a show to look at" she smirks,

Callie smiles, "Are you tired?"

"If that is your way of asking if I'm ready for round two, the answer is yes Calliope." Arizona tells her as she turns her on her side with her back towards Callie. "And this time, I want it nice and slow" Callie groans.

"Anything for you baby." The brunette tells her as she moves behind the blonde. "Are you comfortable?" "Yes. I want you to take me from behind Cal. Just like this" the blonde says.

Callie runs her right hand up Arizona's side, up to her breast. She squeezes it as she begins to kiss up the blonde's neck to her ear. Biting down on the earlobe, she gets a loud whimper in return.

"Mmm… that feels nice baby" the blonde says as she moves her own hand down to her center. "I'm already so wet for you again… feel it." Callie moves her hand down from the blonde's breast to her center and moans when her reaches the pool of wetness.

"God Ari… I want to be in you right now. Let me go deep inside you baby. I want to hear you scream my name as I pound into you and make you feel good. Please baby, can I?" "Do it Calliope." She says.

Callie takes her hand and rubs her hardness up and down her wife's wet center then she slowly enters her. Arizona groans, "Ugh, you're so big baby"

"Am I hurting you?"

"No Cal…. keep going."

"You're so tight Arizona" Callie moans as she reaches the blondes hilt. "Yeah it's been a while since you have filled my pussy like this Calliope. It feels so damn good…. You can move."

Callie moves her right arm around Arizona and places her hand on her pregnant belly. She begins to pull out only to thrust back in harder than before.

"Oh… yes Callie… Ah… so good." Arizona moans

"Fuck Ari… you feel so good around me baby… so tight" Callie whimpers. Arizona puts her right hand on the back of Callie's neck and pulls her closer. The brunette began to place kisses all over her wife's neck, shoulder, and back.

"Callie I'm so close already!" "Me too Ari… together" Callie replies as she moves her hand down to rub over her wife's clit.

"Shit… Calliope… that's it. Keep going!" Arizona tells Callie as she begins to tighten around her wife. Callie follows right behind the blonde shooting everything she has into Arizona.

The couple lay there panting. "Maybe I should go away for another week" Callie jokes. Arizona grins, "No. I forbid that because I'd miss you too much."

"I love you Arizona" she tells her wife as she gazes into her eyes. "I love you too Calliope." Callie smiles as she kisses the blonde and leans down to her stomach, "I love you too nugget. I can't wait to meet you." She gushes.

Arizona yawns, "You wore me out Calliope"

Callie laughs, "You say that like it's a bad thing." She tells her as they move around to get comfortable with the brunette spooning her wife.

"It's not, trust me." Arizona grins, "Good night baby"

Callie kisses Arizona behind her ear, "Sweet dreams beautiful."


End file.
